Skills
Skills are not acquired by leveling up; instead, skill points are unlocked by finding Entropium Nodes in the world. There are a total of eight such nodes, so a character can gain at most 8 skill points. Skill points can be refunded, so choices are not permanent. Skills are divided into five main categories: Warrior, Gadgeteer, Survivalist, Infiltrator, and Entrope. Any combination of two of these leads to a secondary category. Skills do not get stronger with level. Since health remains constant, skill damage also remains constant. Armor will reduce skill damage, but might will increase it, so this should be roughly equal. Skills do not cost energy/mana/etc. The only limiting factor is their cooldown. Skill Types There are several types of skills: Attacks modify your primary attack. They will automatically break any combo chain when used, and do not start a new combo chain. They inherit the base damage and range of your primary attack, but they typically have their own attack times. Note: no attack skills are specific to certain weapons or weapon types, or even melee versus ranged weapons, in order to promote more flexible build options. Stances are skills that affect only the caster. They cast instantly and cannot be interrupted, and will not interrupt any actions, attacks, or combos when cast. Only one stance may be active at a time. Skills are everything else; they have a set cast time and range, and do not depend on your weapons. They will interrupt your actions, breaking combos, and may require you to be stationary while casting. Skill Tree Skills are divided into three tiers. The main skill categories have 3 tier 1 skills, 2 tier 2 skills, and 1 tier 3 skill. Secondary categories have 2 tier 2 skills and 1 tier 3 skill. To unlock a tier 3 skill, you must have both tier 2 skills below it. To unlock a main tree tier 2 skill, you must have two tier 1 skills below it. To unlock a secondary tier 2 skill, you must have at least one tier 1 skill from each main tree feeding into the secondary tree. Classes Because of the way skills are set up, it is not possible to get more than one tier 3 skill. Thus, your class is defined to be the tree in which you have a tier 3 skill. If you do not have any tier 3 skills (either by spreading out your skills, or by simply not having accessed enough entropium nodes yet), your class is defined by the tree in which you have the most points. If you have more than one tree tied for greatest number of points, secondary trees take priority over main trees. If you have more than one main tree tied for most points, or more than one secondary tree tied for most points, your class is simply "Wanderer". Main Classes: *Warrior *Infiltrator *Entrope *Survivalist *Gadgeteer Secondary Classes: *Assassin (W+I) *Shadow (I+E) *Trickster (E+S) *Sentinel (S+G) *Cyborg (G+W) *Temporalist (W+E) *Viper (I+S) *Disruptor (E+G) *Duelist (S+W) *Wraith (G+I) Skill Stats Each skill will need to have the following characteristics defined (in addition to the effect): *Cooldown *Range *AoE *Cast Time *Stationary? (cast while moving) *Channeled? (effect while channeling, after initial cast time) Skill List Main Classes Warrior *'Tier 1' **'Lacerate:' Attack: Attack, dealing X bonus physical damage and inflicting bleeding for X seconds. For X seconds, any physical damage taken by the target will reapply the bleeding. **'Cheapshot:' Skill: Throw sand in an arc in front of you, blinding enemies for X seconds, causing them to miss all attacks. **'Vicious Dash:' Skill: Charge to a targeted location, knocking back and stunning anyone you pass through for X seconds. Deal X physical damage to enemies at the end of your charge. *'Tier 2' **'Rallying Cry:' Skill: For X seconds, you and all nearby allies gain X% of incoming damage as attack and movement speed. **'Concussive Blow:' Attack: Quickly lash out, dealing X bonus physical damage and interrupting your target. If you interrupted a skill, you deal an additional X bonus physical damage and shock your target for X seconds. *'Tier 3' **'Fury:' Stance: For X seconds, you attack X% faster and deal X% more damage. Afterwards, for X seconds, you move and attack X% slower. Infiltrator *'Tier 1' **'Sprint:' Stance: For X seconds, you move X% faster. Removes cripple from self when used. **'Honed Instinct:' Stance: For X seconds, your attacks ignore armor. **'Caltrops:' Skill: Throw caltrops at a target area, crippling and bleeding enemies for X seconds. *'Tier 2' **'Acidic Coating:' Skill: For X seconds, your attacks deal X bonus corrosive damage and slow enemies' attack speeds by X%. **'Focused Mind:' Skill: Remove all afflictions from yourself and gain X% increased movement speed for each one removed. *'Tier 3' **'Premeditation:' Stance: For X seconds, all of your attacks are critical hits. Entrope *'Tier 1' **'Rend:' Skill: Interrupt your enemy, dealing X entropic damage and shocking them for X seconds if you interrupted a skill. **'Delusions of Grandeur:' Skill: For X seconds, your target's skills recharge X% faster but deal X% less damage (can target enemies or allies). **'Haunt:' Skill: Mark an enemy. After X seconds, they take entropic damage equal to X% of all damage taken while marked. *'Tier 2' **'Dementia:' Skill: For X seconds, whenever target unit takes damage, it is interrupted. **'Void:' Skill: Pull all nearby enemies towards you. Then, all enemies take up to X entropic damage, and their movement speed is slowed by up to X% for X seconds. The closer each enemy is, the more damage/slow they take. *'Tier 3' **'Refraction:' Skill: Become invulnerable for X seconds. Any attacks against you are reflected back to their source. Survivalist *'Tier 1' **'Fight or Flight:' Stance: For X seconds, your attacks deal up to X bonus physical damage, dealing more damage the lower your health is. **'Purity:' Skill: Remove all afflictions from yourself. For X seconds, you are immune to afflictions. **'Evasive Roll:' Skill: Roll backwards, dodging, and replenish your stamina at the end of the roll (roll distance should be greater than dodge distance) *'Tier 2' **'Noxious Blast:' Skill: Throw a grenade at a target area, dealing X corrosive damage. It leaves a cloud of acidic gas for X seconds, dealing X corrosive damage per second. **'Second Wind:' Stance: Lose all stamina. For X seconds, dodging and sprinting cost no stamina, but your stamina does not recharge. *'Tier 3' **'Defiance:' Stance: For X seconds, your health cannot go below 1. Your maximum combat health is reset to your maximum health (i.e. can regenerate fully, until you take more damage). Gadgeteer *'Tier 1' **'Flame Turret:' Skill: Deploy a flame turret with X health that lasts for X seconds. Its attacks deal X thermal damage in a cone and cause burning. **'Pulse Bomb:' Skill: Throw a bomb at a target area. Enemies in the impact take X physical, X thermal, and X electric damage, and are knocked back. **'Afterburners:' Stance: For X seconds, you move X% faster and leave a trail of fire, which lasts X seconds and causes burning for X seconds. *'Tier 2' **'Jolt:' Skill: Shock a target, dealing X electric damage. Does double damage to mechanical units. If used on an allied machine, it instead increases the target's effectiveness by X% (Flame Turret: damage; Viper Trap: radius; Shield Generator: health; Siege Machine: range). **'Viper Trap:' Skill: Deploy an invisible trap on the ground. When set off, it deals X thermal and X corrosive damage in an area, and inflicts bleeding and crippled for X seconds. You can only set one trap at a time. *'Tier 3' **'Siege Machine:' Skill: Deploy a siege platform around yourself. While sieging, you cannot move, but your skills and attacks have X% increased range, X% increased damage, X% increased AoE, and X% reduced recharge, and you cannot be knocked down, knocked back, shocked, or stunned. Lasts indefinitely; use skill again to exit siege mode. Secondary Classes Assassin (Warrior + Infiltrator) *'Tier 2' **'Backstab:' Attack: If you hit your target in the back, deal X bonus physical damage and stun them for X seconds. **'Blade Dance:' Attack: Unleash a series of attacks at X% attack speed for X seconds, evading the whole time. *'Tier 3' **'Execute:' Attack: Hit to kill, dealing up to X bonus physical and X bonus entropic damage, dealing more damage the more health your target is missing. Shadow (Infiltrator + Entrope) *'Tier 2' **'Mirage:' Skill: Create a hologram of yourself for X seconds. It takes X% damage (>100%), and deals no damage. It mimics your movements and actions (inverted) (note: this should copy every animation, including skills/skill effects). **'Infiltrate:' Skill: Teleport to target location. Your next attack deals X bonus entropic damage and X bonus corrosive damage. After X seconds, you teleport back to your original location and lose the bonus damage if not used. *'Tier 3' **'Reaper's Gambit:' Skill: Mark a target for X seconds. That target has X% reduced armor, and if the target dies, all of your Shadow skills are recharged. Trickster (Entrope + Survivalist) *'Tier 2' **'Confusion:' Skill: For X seconds, whenever target enemy takes attack damage, they are interrupted. **'Cleanse:' Skill: Remove all afflictions from yourself. *'Tier 3' **'Awareness:' Stance: For X seconds, enemy projectiles near you move X% slower, and your dodges last X% longer. Sentinel (Survivalist + Gadgeteer) *'Tier 2' **'Entrench:' Skill: Place an indestructible wall down in front of you for X seconds (placed right in front of you, perpendicular to facing). **'Kinetic Armor:' Skill: Create a shield around yourself that absorbs X% of all incoming damage. After X seconds, the shield explodes, dealing all absorbed damage as thermal damage to nearby enemies. *'Tier 3' **'Echo Cannon:' Skill: Pull all nearby enemies towards you, then deal X physical damage to them and knock them down for X seconds. Cyborg (Gadgeteer + Warrior) *'Tier 2' **'Overload:' Skill: Charge your weapon for X seconds. Your next attack deals X bonus electric damage and X bonus fire damage. **'Powerdrive:' Stance: For X seconds, you move X% slower, but are immune to knock down, knockback, crippled, stunned, and shocked. *'Tier 3' **'Devastate:' Attack: Charge up an attack, dealing up to X bonus physical damage, knocking enemies down for up to X seconds, and crippling them for up to X seconds. Temporalist (Warrior + Entrope) *'Tier 2' **'Mind Leech:' Stance: For X seconds, whenever you hit an enemy with an attack, reduce their attack and movement speed by X% and increase your attack and movement speed by X% (stacking, up to X%. All reductions/gains end when the stance ends). **'Concentration:' Skill: Instantly recharge all of your skills. Their next recharge takes X% longer. *'Tier 3' **'Phase Shift:' Skill: Teleport to a target location, slowing the movement and attack speeds of enemies at that location by X% for X seconds. Viper (Infiltrator + Survivalist) *'Tier 2' **'Smokescreen:' Skill: Deploy a screen of smoke at target location for X seconds, blocking enemy vision. Enemies that pass through the smokescreen are blinded for X seconds. **'Counter:' Attack: Attack quickly. If your target is attacking, they take X bonus physical damage and are shocked for X seconds. *'Tier 3' **'Rewind:' Skill: Leave a shadow of yourself at your current location. After X seconds, you teleport back to your shadow, clear all afflictions, and return to the health and stamina you had when you used this skill. Activate again to end prematurely. Disruptor (Entrope + Gadgeteer) *'Tier 2' **'Warp Shield:' Skill: Send out an expanding shield, pushing enemies back and reflecting intercepted projectiles. **'Shield Generator:' Skill: Create a shield generator with X health that lasts for X seconds. All projectiles that hit the bubble are reflected (projectiles inside the bubble will reflect back inside, up to their range). *'Tier 3' **'Haywire Grenade:' Skill: Throw a grenade at target area, dealing X electric, X corrosive, and X entropic damage. Biological enemies move and attack X% slower for X seconds. Mechanical enemies attack X% faster and attack random targets. If a mechanical unit dies while haywire, it will explode, dealing X thermal damage in an area. Duelist (Survivalist + Warrior) *'Tier 2' **'Disarm:' Attack: Disarm your target, preventing them from attacking for X seconds. **'Riposte:' Skill: Block attacks for X seconds. If you block an attack, counterattack, dealing X bonus physical damage and knocking your enemies back. *'Tier 3' **'Desperation:' Stance: For X seconds, you take X% reduced damage while attacking. Wraith (Gadgeteer + Infiltrator) *'Tier 2' **'Malice:' Stance: For X seconds, physical damage you deal causes bleeding, thermal damage you deal causes burning, electrical damage you deal causes blinded, corrosive damage you deal causes crippled, and entropic damage you deal slows attack speed (all durations should scale with damage dealt). **'Beacon:' Skill: Place a beacon at your current location that lasts X seconds. After X seconds, or when this skill is triggered again, teleport back to your beacon. *'Tier 3' **'Decimate:' Attack: Wind up a huge attack. Deals X bonus physical damage for each affliction on the target.